koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Cao Ren
Cao Ren (rōmaji: Sō Jin) is one of Cao Cao's cousins. Though he was known to be a callous brute during his youth, Cao Ren matured to be a courageous and lawful general while serving his cousin. He is reputed as a reliable defender for Cao Cao's territory who protected the lands numerous times from invaders. Depending on the historical source, he is regarded as one of Cao Cao's greatest generals. His character is 31 years old and his height is 174 cm (5'8.5") in the Dynasty Warriors series. He is fifty-eighth place in Gamecity's Dynasty Warriors 7 character popularity poll. In Kessen II, he stands at 180 cm (close to 5'11"). Role in Games :"Tch! This guy's as tough as a rock!" :::―Goemon Ishikawa; Warriors Orochi Dynasty Warriors Cao Ren is a stout general who prides himself for his tenacity and stamina. He is known in this series for being the main commander at Fan Castle. Without his tactical coordination, Lu Meng's plan to slay Guan Yu with the united Wei and Wu armies would have not succeeded. Cao Ren often continues to serve in his home's decisive battles against the other kingdoms in the series. His Legend Mode in Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends takes place after Wei's defeat at the Battle of Chi Bi. Cao Cao retreats north and Cao Ren stations himself within Jiangling to guard his escape. He defends against the pursuing Wu army by concentrating on defense. His subordinate, Niu Jin, gives into Zhou Yu's taunts and recklessly charges from out of Wei's castle. However, he is soon surrounded and on the verge of defeat. To rescue his retainer and bring him back safely, Cao Ren decides to join the march. Worried that the castle will fall without him, the castle guards ask Cao Ren to reconsider. Even with their pleas, he hurries to Niu Jin's aid. While escorting his general back, Zhou Tai and Zhou Yu attack them. Cutting them down and having Niu Jin escape ends the conflict. In Dynasty Warriors 5, Cao Ren is noted as a someone who was rough and frivolous in his youth. Joining his cousin to fight for the land's peace, he reinvents himself to become a disciplined general. He serves in all of Cao Cao's major campaigns and distinguishes himself by cutting an escape path for his lord after they lose Chi Bi. While they rebuild their defenses against the other forces, he is ordered to be one of the defenders for He Fei. When Guan Yu invades Jing Province, Cao Ren resists him at Fan Castle. Keeping the morale high with his determination, they repel the invaders but learn that Cao Cao passed away after their victory. Cao Ren continues to serve under his cousin's son, Cao Pi. As he helps repel Shu away from Chen Cang, the fall of the Wu happens simultaneously at He Fei Castle. Shu is soon struck down at Wu Zhang Plains and Cao Pi, pleased with Cao Ren's accomplishments, orders his other subordinates to follow his example. Seeing the land at peace, Cao Ren dismisses his soldiers and wishes for the hard won serenity to endure endlessly. He shares his Legend Mode in the Xtreme Legends expansion with Cao Cao, Xiahou Yuan and Zhang He. Together, they struggle against the supernatural powers wielded by the Five Bushel sect. Cao Ren takes the western mountain path and worms his way up the summit. Upon reaching the second story level, Zhang Lu casts an illusion to conceal the staircases. As the only one who is close to the statues responsible for the trick, Cao Ren is given the task of destroying them, even when they explode as they shatter. He perseveres and the way to the enemy main camp is opened. After the battle, Cao Ren renews his goal to keep up the fight. Dynasty Warriors 6 continues to have Cao Ren appear at He Fei, Fan Castle and Shi Ting. Still the leader of the Wei-Wu alliance at Jing, he keeps a vigilant watch over the main camp. In Special, he is also one of the Wei generals present at Ru Xu Kou. He defends one of the three bases on the Wei front. Cao Ren is considered one of Cao Cao's constant generals within Dynasty Warriors 7, appearing as early as the Yellow Turban Rebellion in Wei's Story Mode. Players can talk to him within the ally fort throughout several of Wei's early campaigns, fighting for his lord's dream of a world created and supported by the people. During the charge south for Chibi, Cao Ren stays to guard Nan Jun. He is seen repelling Zhou Yu's offensive during Wu's Story Mode, but he arrives to Cao Cao's rescue in Wei's. Cao Ren breaks apart boulders obstructing the northern mountain path to Nanjun. He acts as one of the defenders for Fan Castle within the three Story Modes it appears in. Since Xiahou Dun's grudge is put in the forefront for Wei's perspective, Cao Ren acts as the main commander in the other scenarios for the stage. His Legendary Modes details his role as guardian at Nanjun and Fan Castle. Players are allowed to play through Cao Ren's perspective for each respective stage from Story Mode. The Xtreme Legends expansion stages Cao Ren's starring Hero Scenario at Ruxukou. Shu and Wu have reestablished their alliance in the aftermath of Yiling. Wanting to prevent the deepening of their ties, Cao Pi orders an attack at Ruxukou. Zhu Huan defies their advance and Cao Ren is the one who opposes him. As they break through the castle gates, Cao Pi senses no threat and marches forward. However, therein lies the trap as a large Wu regiment ambushes the Wei invaders. Cao Ren protects his allies and his lord from being routed by the enemy. Eventually he reaches Zhou Tai, the leader of these reinforcements, and strikes him down. As a worried Zhen Ji greets her husband after the battle, Cao Pi directs her to instead thank Cao Ren, the man who truly saved his life. She then formerly states her words of gratitude to the general, though Cao Ren modestly remarks that he was only performing his duties. He states that it's more important that their lord is safe. Warriors Orochi In Warriors Orochi, Cao Ren unwillingly serves Orochi. In the Battle of Nagashino Gaiden stage, the Takeda-Uesugi alliance bravely faces the massive Orochi army headed by Sun Quan and Cao Pi. If the player successfully rescues the Takeda-Uesugi alliance within two minutes of the start of the stage, then successfully escorts the Takeda cavalry to the retreat point, Cao Ren will be inspired by the Coalition's will to fight, even in the face of inevitable annihilation. The sequel has him as one of the generals who remain at Wei during Cao Cao's absence. He defends Cao Pi from the brunt of Kiyomori's attack at Komaki-Nagakute. Afterwards, he resumes his service in the main army. In his dream mode, he teams up with Katsuie and Sun Jian to rescue Oichi from Yuan Shao. Cao Ren retained his loyalties to Wei and helped pacify the dimensional realm in Warriors Orochi 3. During his duties, however, he was overwhelmed by the serpent army and was afflicted by Kiyomori's sorcery. His earliest appearance as a general for the serpent army would be at Mt. Tinlao as he surrounded Guan Suo. When the coalition bring him back to his senses at Mt. Dingjun, he joins them in gratitude. Cao Ren later assists Hideyoshi and company repel the Uesugi-Takeda alliance at Shizugatake. In the downloadable scenario, "Mystic Love", Cao Ren protects Guo Jia and Magoichi as they to charm female mystics at Yang Ping Gate. Kessen In Kessen II, he is the eldest son of Cao Cao's uncle, Cao Bu. His relationship with Cao Cao is downplayed but he is still as loyal to his lord as ever. His request to stop Yuan Shao is rejected as Cao Cao barks that he can't handle sudden changes. In Wei's story, he falls victim to one of Zhuge Liang's ploys and is trapped by many of Shu's high ranking officers at Bo Wan Po. He's rescued by Wei's main army and fights for his country for the rest of the game. He marches into battle with a large army of foot soldiers and is often supported by offensive secondary units. Many of his officer skills focus on defense or sustaining morale, making him one of the more resilient generals in the game. He is also Xiahou Yuan's sworn brother and bares a grudge against his brother's killer. If he faces him in battle, Cao Ren gains a unique morale boost and will often have the upperhand. Character Information Personality Cao Ren is a kind and compassionate man who is an adamant practitioner of endurance. He usually refers to himself as an immovable rock obstructing his enemies' path who will not falter unless he is broken. A pacifist at heart, he actually dislikes war and those who actively perpetuate it. He sees war as a necessary evil, the only way to end the currently ongoing strife. He cares for the safety of his allies and enemies, believing that everyone should live in happiness. Though blessed with indomitable determination, he isn't flexible with switching his mindset regarding proper decorum and personal relationships. He'll berate soldiers who he deems to be unprepared and cannot relax his warrior senses on duty, even whilst in the presence of loved ones. He shares a close relationship with Cao Cao and his cousin addresses Cao Ren by his style name in the Asian script. In Dynasty Warriors 4, he acts as Zhen Ji's guardian angel. During the opening cinema for the game, if the player chooses Zhen Ji in the first scene with a boulder flying at her, Cao Ren will jump out and break the oncoming boulder to protect her. Character Symbolism In the Japanese version of Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires, Cao Ren is given the nickname of "The Heavy Metal Matador" while the English version changes it to "The Soul of Peace, the Body of War". As a dominant ruler in Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires, he calls his five greatest warriors the "Five Generals of the Shield". Within the Asian ports, Cao Ren's weapons -including his polearm from Dynasty Warriors 6- have a "sword and shield" motif in them to describe the bladed section of his shield. The blade section has a slightly different name than the shield part in most cases. Though he doesn't fight with a shield in the sixth title, his skill chart at least is shaped like one and a small one can be seen strapped to his arm. The bladed part for his Level 11 Weapon is originally named "diamond", which can also translate to "thunderbolt" within Sanskrit. Within Asian culture, a diamond is famed as a powerful object that can slice through anything but itself and the thunderbolt is a powerful force often paired divine intervention. The same characters are also used to describe a weapon used by gods within Hinduism, Jainism, and Buddhism, the vajra, which symbolizes spiritual integrity and fortitude. Cao Ren reputedly carries the "impenetrable wall" as the harness for his blade. His third weapon took its namesake after a crane. Cranes within East Asian culture are a general symbol for longevity, grace, and intelligence. A bird of good fortune and happiness, China places it within particularly high regard and is second only to the fenghuang with its majesty. Newly departed spirits also rode the crane through the sky in various legends. The Japanese name for the pickaxe is named in ode to the bird and is broken down as "crane beak", the literal name for Cao Ren's blade. Cao Ren's fourth weapon and his Standard polearm are likely named after the fenghuang, but the character used is an alternate spelling for another mythological bird from China, the Peng. According to the Xiao Yao You, the peng is the avian version of a gigantic fish living in the northern seas named Kun. When kun wished to leave its watery dwellings, it morphed into a bird of unmeasurable length for a seemingly endless flight. Journey to the West includes a peng and a single leap for it was 90,000 li (about 360,000 kilometers). Since its wings were said to eclipse the sky whilst aerial, the peng is sometimes attributed as a cause for solar eclipses. If the crane is an aerial creature of longevity, its land-bound counterpart for the same right is the tortoise, the namesake for Cao Ren's Skill weapon. Within Japan, there is a famous saying, "A crane can live for a thousand years, a tortoise ages to six hundred." This statement contrasts several Chinese beliefs, stating the reptile could live for centuries or thousands years more. Nu Wa uses the legs of a turtle to continue supporting the sky within ancient myths. Stone tortoises were erected as pedestals for city structures to support this belief, the creature's endurance lasting for ages and the sturdy shell resilient to the beatings of time. A dragon acts as the namesake for his Strength weapon, a mythological beast known for its ties to the Imperial family. Aside from being celebrated in the Chinese New Year, dragons like to live in aquatic dwellings yet can also soar into the sky or form new land by resting on the earth. They are known as wise advisors and bringers of life, a supreme entity over all other beasts. If they are ignored or offended, however, they retaliate mercilessly and are just as capable of taking away their gifts during their outrage. Dragons also double as a symbol of Chinese ethnicity for many years, a prominent symbol of cultural identity that continues with many proud and willing residents to this day. The original name for Cao Ren's Personal Item in Warriors Orochi is the Wei Liaozi, one of the Seven Military Classics of China. The twenty-four scroll compilation stresses a balance of military and civil affairs for a country to reach a reasonable state of equilibrium. A ruler should treat his people with respect and concern for they create and build the land's resources. At the same time, a ruler should also stress discipline with military training and recruitment, punishing rebels without hesitation. Voice Actors *Beau Billingslea - Dynasty Warriors 4~7, Warriors Orochi series (English-uncredited) *Son Jong-Hwan - Dynasty Warriors 4~5 (Korean) *Hisao Egawa - Dynasty Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) *Keisuke Baba - Dynasty Tactics 2 (Japanese) *Bin Shimada - Kessen II (Japanese) *Yūji Machi - Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series Quotes :See also: Cao Ren/Quotes *"I will carry out the dreams of Wei... No... All of the dreams of the land!" *"Watch as the Serpent King's blade, shatters upon my armor." *"I shall stand as the shield for the innocent!" *"Everybody, follow me! If we win this battle, we can bring an end to the chaos! I will protect you, and together we will create a new age!" *"Enemies should always be allowed to flee. But this time, there is no escape!" *"I am a rock! The waves of chaos break upon me!" *"Is everything alright?" :"I was gazing out at the lake. Could it be that one day, the world will be as peaceful as this? :"That day will come soon enough. Do not forget, that is the reason we have come, to vanquish the Kingdom of Wu." :"Yes. To end the turmoil, I shall play the villain a while longer!" ::~~Zhen Ji and Cao Ren; Dynasty Warriors 4 *"My lord, no! If you go, the castle will fall!" :"How can I protect a castle if I cannot protect the lives of my men? Open the gate!" ::~~Cao Ren's troops trying to stop him from rescuing Niu Jin; Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends *"You know, there is one kind of person I just can't get along with! And that's people like you! People that take pleasure in fighting! :"Oh? And what is that wicked looking thing you're carrying for? Sewing?" :"Silence! I shall break that contemptible blade of yours!" ::~~''Cao Ren and Gan Ning at He Fei; Dynasty Warriors 5'' *"It is finally over. Everyone, lower your weapons and live in peace. This is the time to tend to your fields and to hold your families close. May the land and it's people enjoy endless prosperity!" ::~~Cao Ren in his ending; Dynasty Warriors 5 *"Ren, it has been some time since you began to call me 'Lord', has it not?" :"It is true that we are of the same blood. But we must maintain the proper bounds of Lord and Vassal." :"I would have this chaotic world end, that we might once more sit at a table and share a drink together." ::~~''Cao Cao and Cao Ren; Dynasty Warriors 6'' *"I commend you on a job well done so far. However, you'll have to face me now!" :"Our defenses won't hold unless you're defeated. Very well! I will face you myself!" ::~~Guan Yu and Cao Ren; Dynasty Warriors 7 *"Resistance merely leads to more bloodshed. Why do you do it?" :"Because this battle is the first step to the advent of peace." :"I, too, desire peace..." ::~~''Cao Ren and Mitsuhide; Warriors Orochi'' *"You have no idea of the importance of beauty, and so you will be eliminated." :"Can't you appreciate the beauty in the heart of a man who risks it all to save the woman he loves?" ::~~''Zhang He and Cao Ren; Warriors Orochi 2'' *"Master Cao Ren, your armor is like a wall of iron. It seems as if there's no way to break through it." :"Well, you could aim for my head or try to attack the armor's joints..." :"Or, I could just drop you in the river. With that much weight, you'd never be able to move and I could run away." ::~~Hideyoshi and Cao Ren; Warriors Orochi 3 *"The enemy of Xiahou Yuan shall be destroyed!" ::~~Cao Ren facing Zhang Fei; Kessen II Gameplay :See also: Cao Ren/Movesets‎‎ Moveset Dynasty Warriors 7 Cao Ren is affiliated with the flail in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. Upon performing his Musou techniques, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack: , , , , : Grabs the nearest opponent and drains some of their life. :Musou - Charging Bull (廬山): : Bulldozes forward while surrounded by a powerful aura, finishes with a jump and ground smash. :Alternate Musou - Grapple Smash/Cascading Falls (瀑布): R1 + : Sends his mace forward to catch an opponent. While still attached to the mace, he swings his victim several times around before slamming them into the ground. ;Warriors Orochi He gains the following additions in Warriors Orochi 3. : , : *'R1': Entangles the enemy in chains and slams them into the ground. Dynasty Warriors 7: Empires His weapon affiliation changes to the his old shield in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. When he performs his musous, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack: , , , , : Conjures a shield-shaped afterimage that damages nearby foes upon contact. :Alternate Musou - Chi Surge (驚浪): R1 + : Impales nearby target before hurling them back with pure force. Dynasty Warriors 8 Cao Ren keeps the same moveset from the previous title with the following additions. :Aerial Musou - (幽谷): , : Stomps on the ground twice to produce two massive shockwaves. :Awakening Musou: Eviscerates enemies with diagonal slashes done back and forth. For the final phase, the user immediately stomps the earth with enough might to unleash a large burst of energy. The extension of this attack has the user ramming shield at high-speed before thrusting blade a few times near the end. Fighting Style Dynasty Warriors Warriors Orochi Weapons :See also: Cao Ren/Weapons Dynasty Warriors 8 Fifth Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Battle of Xu Province *Requirements: Capture the catapult base before it attacks the main camp. Afterwards, prevent Zhang Fei and Zhao Yun from reaching the camp by defeating them. Historical Information Cao Ren was born in the fief of Qiao. His father was Cao Chi, his grandfather was Cao Bao, and his sons were Cao Tai, Cao Kai, and Cao Fan. Cao Ren's grandfather and father received appointments under the later Han Dynasty. In his youthful years, though Cao Ren was fond of hunting and equestrianism, he was also rebellious. After becoming a general, however, he would become disciplined and was strict towards the various laws. When Cao Cao began raising an army for a campaign against Dong Zhuo, Cao Ren offered his services, along with one thousand men he gathered. He was made Major with a Separate Command and Colonel of Lifeng. Cao Ren met much success during the punitive expeditions against Yuan Shu and Tao Qian, and usually led the cavalry in the army's vanguard. In the latter campaign, he attacked the flanks of Lu You, one of Tao Qian's generals, and achieved great victories against the enemy after regrouping with the main army at the city of Peng. Cao Ren also routed the Tao Qian-sent reinforcements for the attacked prefectures of Jimo, Hua, Fei, and Kaiyang. When Cao Cao ordered a campaign to vanquish Lu Bu, Cao Ren was able to capture Juyang city as ordered and also captured Liu He, a general of Lu Bu. After Cao Cao guided and took the emperor under his wing, Cao Ren was promoted to the position of Grand Administrator of Guangyang. However, instead of being sent to his assigned area, he stayed in the capital to train the cavalry on the account of Cao Cao's favoring of Cao Ren's valor. Cao Ren raided some surrounding prefectures when Cao Cao battled Zhang Xiu, and would gain Cao Cao's praise after he begun raising troops' morale after the army was disheartened at the the losses dealt to them by Zhang Xiu. During the Guandu campaign, Yuan Shao sent Liu Bei to raid the prefectures around Yinjiang and Yinjiang itself. Many commoners volunteered and joined Liu Bei, leading Cao Cao to be troubled. Cao Ren said to his lord that the commoners joined Liu Bei because they were threatened and believed that the men of Cao Cao were distracted with a bigger battle as to not be able to retaliate, and that Liu Bei did not have full control over the troops he was given, and so they would be easy to defeat. Cao Cao, enlightened, ordered Cao Ren take a cavalry unit to attack Liu Bei, and so he did, repelling Liu Bei and putting down all the rebelling prefectures. Cao Ren was also able to defeat Han Xun, a lieutenant whom was sent by Yuan Shao to ambush Cao Ren. Yuan Shao would not separate his force, and Cao Ren would be one of the commanders who destroyed Yuan Shao's supply sources. Yuan Shao was defeated, and Cao Cao besieged the city of Hu Pass, yet the siege continued for months, causing him to order that after the city was taken all civlian and soldier alike would be killed. Cao Ren argued that for a successful siege, the attacker must allow the city's inhabitants to preserve their lives lest they fight to the death, and that Hu Pass was easily-defendable and well-supplied, and pointed out that attacking a city whose defenders realized that they would defend to the death was not a good strategy. Therein, Cao Cao pulled back the order of slaying all of Hu Pass' inhabitants, the city surrendered, and Cao Ren was promoted. Cao Ren was made General who Conquers the South and was sent southwards to Jiangling to defend against the forces of Liu Bei and Zhou Yu. Zhou Yu led a company of several tens of thousands to attack Jiangling, and so Cao Ren sent Niu Jin with three hundred or so to respond. Niu Jin's unit was quickly surrounded, and officers worriedly stood watching the developments unfold. Angered and despite pleas and unresponded questions that losing a few hundred men wasn't comparable to losing a general, Cao Ren called for his horse and led some tens of his finest cavalry to rescue Niu Jin. The watching officers thought that Cao Ren would simply stay near the moat to back-up Niu Jin, but Cao Ren led his men forward tearing through the encirclement, escorting Niu Jin out, and plunging into the melee once again to save some stranded soldiers. Upon seeing Cao Ren return, the officers praised his as being godlike, and though Cao Cao also praised him for the deed, also lightly demoted him for eventually losing Jiangling. Cao Cao then set into play operations against Ma Chao, and Cao Ren was able to defeat Ma Chao at the city of Weinan and quell a rebellion. He was then stationed at Fan in protection of Cao Cao's hold on Jing province. Hou Yin north in Wan rebelled, conquering some few cities and harassing surrounding prefectures, but Cao Ren succeeded in destroying the upstarts, for which he was restored to the former position of General who Conquers the South. Guan Yu would soon attack Fan, obliterating the companies of Yu Jin via flood, and Fan itself was surrounded by Guan Yu and water. Relief contingets for Cao Ren's thousand man-host stationed in Fan had not arrived, external communicatons were cut off, and supplies were at an all-time low. To combat the odds, Cao Ren kept the morale of his men up and eventually Xu Huang arrived as reinforcement and the floodwaters lowered Together with Xu Huang, Cao Ren broke the siege and repelled Guan Yu. As Cao Ren was impressive in his discipline, and constantly consulted the oft-brought laws of conduct whenever facing an affair, Cao Pi once took Cao Ren as an example of one who obeyed the law dutifully to Cao Zhang. Once Cao Cao died, and Cao Pi usurped Emperor Xian, Cao Ren was made General of the Chariots and Cavalry, the second highest military position available. The size of his fief was doubled and he was also made Marquis of Chen. After Cao Ren and Xu Huang took over the Wu-controlled Xiangyang, Cao Ren was made in succession Regent-Marshal and Grand Marshal, the highest military positions and one of the highest civil ranks available, respectively. Cao Ren died of natural causes in 223 AD, and was given the posthumous title of Marquis of Loyalty. Cao Ren's sons all achieved the rank of Marquis at the very least, and Cao Tai, his heir, was made General who Guards the East. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Gallery Trivia * His name with Japanese Dynasty Warriors fans is "Jindam" (ジンダム), an anagram of the Japanese pronunciation for Ren and Gundam. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Wei characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters Category:Kessen Characters